logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Rede Globo
1965–1966 TV Globo's first logo is a star based in its channel number on Rio de Janeiro (4), which is the first Globo station. This logo was created by Aloísio Magalhães. 1966-1976 1966-1976 In 1966, the logo is altered, which is created by Borjalo. Rede_Globo_canal_4_1966.jpg|The Rede Globo 4. rede globo.png|First coloured ident (1972). 10 anos rede globo 1975 a-59578.jpg|10th anniversary logo 1972-1976 TV Globo became a television network (Rede Globo), and to celebrate, had released a different version of the logo in 1972. The circles to the right of the logo symbolize the seven affiliates that the broadcaster had at the time. 1972 globinhos.jpg 1976-1986 1976-1981 In 1975, Globo hires Austrian designer Hans Donner to fulfill the mission of renewing your brand, by the advent of a network formation and popularization in Brazil. He then creates the model of the emblem that has been used until today. This logo is released in 1976, and the station idents are made in collaboration with the studio Dolphin Productions, based in New York. 2h2-antigo.png|Monochromatic version Globo TV logo.svg.png|Monochromatic version (alternative) globo1978 5.PNG Rede Globo (1980).jpg|15th anniversary logo. 1980-1983 In 1980, the station logo gets dark colors and the characteristic metallic traits, which have been used for decades and have marked the station identity. The metallic look only stopped being used in 2014.The debut of this logo marked the first computer-animated idents, created by Pacific Data Images. Between 1980 and 1981, this logo shared the screen with his predecessor. 5.jpg|One of the variations of the logo used on-screen. globo1978.PNG globo1978 2.PNG globo1978 6.PNG Marcadagua1982.png|On-screen bug (only live, 1982-1989) 1983-1986 In 1983, with the progresses of computer graphics technology, the logo gets improvements, with diminished reflexes and the predominance of opaque gradients. globo1978 3.PNG|Other variation of the logo on screen. Nice try.JPG 1985 In 1985, Globo completed 20 years of television and, to celebrate, had released this new logo. globo1985 3.PNG|The logo is composed by a metallized number 20 whose sides form the Globo logo. Globo 20 anos.jpg globo1985 2.PNG Imagem7.jpg Imagem8.jpg 1986–1992 In 1986, with the popularization of color television, the station logo is upgraded, with the appearance for the first time, of the rainbow-colored gradient inside the square, which is used even today in the station logos. This logo was unveiled in 1985. It debuted on air in April 26, 1986. blue and yellow rede globo 1.jpg|Blue-violet and yellow version of the logo. blue yellow rede globo 6.png blue yellow rede globo 2.png Globo logo 1986-87.png Globo logo 1987-89.png Rede Globo (1985).png|“The country's #1 media outlet” logo. Globo 87.jpg Globo 88.jpg FVDFDFSDFS.jpg Globo 1988.jpg Globo 1989.jpg blue yellow rede globo 3.png Globo logo 1989.png Rede Globo logo PLIM PLIM 1988.jpg Marcadagua1988.png|On-screen bug (only live, 1988-1992) Globo 25 anos.png|25th anniversary logo. blue yellow rede globo 4.png|Blue and yellow version. Globo logo 1991.png|The rainbow "screen" was made out of diamond shapes on this varation, which lasted until 2008. 1992–1996 On April 26, 1992, the logo is rebranded, with three-dimensional aspect, an innovation at the time. Reflections and glows are added to the logo again. The rainbow-colored gradient inside the square is formed by triangles, giving depth and detail to the symbol. Globo1992.jpg Globo 1993.jpg Globo 1993 2.jpg Globo 1994.png Globo 30 Anos.jpg|30th anniversary logo. Globo 1995.jpg marcadagua1992.png|On-screen bug (Live broadcasts, exclusive news and sports broadcasts, used between 1992 and 1998) 1996–2000 In 1995, the previous logo receives enhancements, becoming darker and earning bolder lines. The brightness is emphasized in the new symbol. The logo debut in 1996. Globo 1996 1.jpg Globo 1996.jpg Rede Globo 1996 2.jpg Globo 97.jpg Globo 1997.jpg Globo 1998.jpg Globo '99.jpg Globo 1999 1.jpg Globo 1999 2000.jpg Globo_2000.jpg marcadagua1998.png|On-screen bug (1998-2004) 2000–2004 In 2000, by the occasion of the 35th anniversary of the station, the logo gets simple metallic texture. Its release is on April 26, along with the "Globo Glass" series. Globo '02.jpg 2000 ate 2002.jpg|Variation used betwen 2000 and 2003. Launched with the graphics package "Globo Glass". hd 2000 a 2004.jpg|HD version of the logo, used between 2000 to 2004. fim de ano 2000 2001.jpg|New Year 2001 sao paulo 2001.jpg|"São Paulo: Version #1" (2000-2003) praia em fortaleza 2003.jpg|"Beach in Fortaleza" (2001) rio 2001.jpg|"Rio de Janeiro" (2001-2003) brasilia 2001.jpg|"Brazilia" (2000-2003) globo japao 2001.jpg|"Japan" (2001) lisboa 2002.jpg|"Lisbon" (2001-2003) 2001 para 2002.jpg|"Peace, we do that." New Year 2002. algum lugar em portugal 2002.jpg|"Guimarães" (2002) 37 anos 2002.jpg|37th anniversary (2002) algum lugar no brasil 2002.jpg|"Central Plateau" (2002) paz a gente e que faz 2002 p 2003.jpg|"Peace, we do that." New Year 2003. algum lugar em portugal 2003.jpg|"Albufeira" (2003) Zqvoppr.jpg|Monte" (2003) salvador 2003.jpg|"Salvador" (2003) sao paulo e globo um so coracao 2004.jpg|"São Paulo: Version #2" (2003-2004) cataratas 2003.jpg|"Iguaçu Falls" (2003-2004) horario de verao 2003.jpg|"Summer Time" (Oct. 2003 to Feb.2004) 2003 para 2004.jpg|"In 2004, more and more we can see here". New Year 2004. sao paulo e globo um so coracao 2004.jpg|"Sao Paulo and Globo: One heart." (450th anniversary of Sao Paulo, 2004) 2005–2008 In 2005, the previous logo has its texture color "inverted" in a way. This logo was unveiled in 2004. It debuted on air in January 1, 2005. Globo 40 anos.jpg|40th anniversary logo globo 40 2005.jpg|"Globo 40" (2005) 40 anos 2005.jpg|"Globo turned 40. Let's do the next?" (2005) globo 40 terra 2005.jpg|"Globo 40: Earth" (2005) globo 40 sao paulo 2005.jpg|"Globo 40: São Paulo" (2005) globo 40 rio de janeiro 2005.jpg|"Globo 40: Rio de Janeiro" (2005) globo sao paulo 2006 sem 40.jpg|"São Paulo" (2006) globo rio 2006 sem 40.jpg|"Rio de Janeiro" (2006) globo 2006.jpg|Variation of logo with light background (2006) 2006 para 2007.jpg|"In 2007, our dreams will come true". New Year 2007. 185px-Globo 2007.jpg|Variation of the logo with dark background, used between Oct. 2007 and Mar. 2008. prelancamento hdtv 2007.jpg|Prelaunch of HDTV technology (2007) plim plim 2007.jpg|"Plim Plim" (2008, HDTV) 2007 para 2008 em 169.jpg|New Year 2008 (HD 16:9 first ident) variacao do logotipo em 2005.jpg|Formal Logo (2005-2008) marcadagua2005.png|On-screen bug (2005-2008) 2008–2014 In 2008 the logo gets a rebrand, at the launch of digital TV in Brazil. The "screen" in the center of the symbol ceases to have 4:3 aspect ratio (analog TV) and shall have the 16:9 aspect ratio (digital TV). The spheres' metallic texture are more simplified. This is also the last logo to use the metallic texture, albeit with a more simplified feel to it. This logo was unveiled in March 26, 2008. It debuted on air in March 30, 2008. Rede Globo.png|In 2011, Rede Globo's logo was slightly altered for some uses (for most uses, including on-air, the 2008 logo remains effective). Gyhgfyhgfiu.jpg|45th anniversary logo. RedeGloboScreenBug.jpg|On-screen bug (archives, 2008-present) Globo 150x129.png|HDTV logo. Rede Globo wordmark.svg|Former wordmark branding used on their website. Globo Network promotional logo.jpg|Promotional ID (Take note that the texture of the logo on the ID is similar to that of the 2014 logo.) marcadagua2008.png|On-screen bug (2008-2013) 2013.png|Promotional ID (2013) Marcadagua2013.png|On-screen bug (2013-present) Rede Globo logo.svg|Monochromatic version 2h2-2013-2.png|Monochromatic version of logo, used mostly from 2013 and 2014. 2014-present On April 5, 2013, Rede Globo announced that on April 26, 2013, Rede Globo would begin using a new redesigned logo for the network's 48th anniversary. However, for unknown reasons, this did not occur. In October 15, 2013, a video leaked which featured a visual timeline of Globo's branding, and revealed the redesigned logo. In the latest version of the Rede Globo symbol, the metal texture of the previous logo has been eliminated in favor of a simple white gloss/gradient effect that constantly changes positions, and the colors of the "screen" now have a gentle, constantly sliding wave motion. According to Hans Donner, the new logo would be "cleaner and filled with life and movement." On April 3, 2014, during the vem_aí television special, the final version of the logo evolution video was revealed, with a special narration by journalist William Bonner. Unlike the leaked version, the official logo evolution video tweaked the visual effects used to reveal the logos, and the iconic "Plim-Plim" signal was added to the end of the sequence, appearing for the first time on the new logo. The current logo was officially launched on April 6, 2014; it will also be featured in its station idents (including the Plim-Plim interval ident) and network graphics in the same year. The new symbol approaches the trend of two-dimensional design, often being used by the broadcaster since 2013. Its continuous onscreen movements lead the public broadcaster with a new message: "She is moving to follow the life, the world, and the viewer." logotipo 2d.jpg|Monochromatic version (purple) novo logotipo.jpg|Logo on-air (official) marca globo.jpg|A chronology of the station logos, from 1965 until 2014, and featured in, the new logo. *Nova marca da Globo está no ar; conheça e entenda as mudanças *The Branding Source - Globo gets a cleaner globe *Brand New - New Logo for Rede Globo by Hans Donner and In-house Globo, Rede * Globo, Rede Category:Brazil Category:Television broadcasters Category:1965 Category:1960s Category:Television